umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toto Railway
Toto Railway is an independent railway planned and constructed by kimilil. The principal line of the railway, Rosanna Line, has construction on 11 November 2018 and completed on 20 November 2018, conneting Soweto Station and Fodania with several stations along the way. Rosanna Line The Rosanna Line is the principal line of the railway, connecting a string of NPC villages south of Soweto up to Sutton, where the line turns westward and terminate next to an existing rail station at Fodania. Stations on this line: * Provisional name History and planning The inception of the railway came when kimilil was looking at the server render and found a string of NPC vilages south of Soweto, and he immediately drew a plan to have a rail line connecting these villages. In addition, two desert pyramids were found shortly after and a branch line was added to the plan to connect them to the line. The last of the string of villages was east of Fodania, so the plan includes connecting the two, with the line terminating at the existing station of another, unnamed line at Fodania connecting it to Los Vipleros. The working name of the railway in the plan was Toto Line, after a provisionally named NPC village of the same name in its alignment. After starting construction, kimilil decided to name the railway entity Toto instead, and name its principal line the Rosanna Line. Despite being in an alignment that makes connection (and through services) with CNR Juusto Line plausible, the railway is not part of Canabai National Railways. This decision was made in consideration of the complexity of planned junctions of Juusto line at Soweto, which was supposed to branch into a depot and also to the Canabai Port. kimilil plans to assume control of the LV-Fodania line and incorporating it into Toto Railway, rebuilding Fodania Station along the way. Timeline *11 November 2018: Construction started outwards from Soweto Station. *Early 16 November 2018: The line reached Paradise Falls and the station completed. *17 November 2018: Early in the day, line reached Realgar and station building mostly completed. Later, Toto is reached and the station built. *18 November 2018: Sutton reached and station built. Railway logo chosen as enchanted golden sword with hilt oriented at top. *19 November 2018: Final stretch to Fodania and new station built and finished with much input from NerdieSanders. *21 November 2018: Official opening of Rosanna Line from Soweto to Fodania, attended by Prime Minister of Canabai and CEO of Toto Railway. Event was commemorated by The National Records. Gallery TR level crossing.png|A level crossing at Soweto TR BR2 bridge.png|Bridge #2 TR2 Paradise Falls trackside.png|Paradise Falls Station TR2 Paradise Falls perspective.png|Looking towards the Tepuy TR3 Realgar front.png|Realgar Station TR3 Realgar trackside.png|ditto TR tunnel.png|A short tunnel TR4 Toto trackside.png|Toto Station TR4-TR5 track going up.png|A straight track, looking towards north TR5 Sutton.png|Sutton Station TR5-TR6 tracks.png|Line curving through terrain TR6 Fodania front.png|Fodania Station TR6 Fodania platform.png|Platform view of Fodania Station Trivia *Toto (both the village and the railway) is named after the band that produced the well-known song Africa. On the same vein, Rosanna Line is named after another of their hit songs. **Additionally, the gag referencing Toto as a music band is present on every station, with "Toto Presents " signs at entrances and staff-only areas being referred to as "for Toto band members only". **The company CEO, Joseph Williams, is named after a current band member. It's logo being an upright sword is taken from the motif of the cover of the album Toto IV – the one with Toto's hit songs Africa and Rosanna. **kimilil has tried, yet unsucceeding, in adding a "Hold The Line" reference anywhere on the railway. *Paradise Falls is named after the place of the same name in Up, which in turn is based on Angel Falls in Venezuela. *In line with Fodania's Venician inspiration, Fodania's station is based off Venezia Mestre station, the last mainland station before the Venician terminal at Santa Lucia. *Unlike the modus operandi of RRC and SRA, kimilil prefers independent railways outside of the chunk border as opposed to a consolidated entity. This model was also the case for CNR's predecessor Southwest Railway, which is connected to, but independant from, the RTN. See also *Rail Transit Network *Canabai National Railways *Far West Express Line Category:Railways